lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Policy
For general Wikia policies, please see here. I. Editing : A. Editing Style :: 1. Story Pages Layout ::: or ::: }} ::: PLEASE NOTE: "In-game Name" is the only required category ::: Chapter 1 ::: ::: Chapter 2 ::: :::etc. :: 2. Adventure Pages Layout ::: or ::: }} ::: PLEASE NOTE: "In-game Name" is the only required category ::: Start ::: #A ::: #B :::etc. : B. Editing Rules and Guidelines ::* For all English/American spelling cases, American will be used (i.e. "color", not "colour"). ::* You may not write or rewrite vital parts of another person's story without the original author's permission. You may edit their pages when pasting text from another source (i.e. http://messageboards.lego.com) or fixing spelling and/or grammar errors. ::* If an author abandons an incomplete story, and the story is not adopted within a period of one month, the story will be moved to Lego Universe stories Wiki:Abandoned Stories Archive/ . ::* If an author abandons an incomplete story, and the story is adopted within a period of one month, the story will be accredited as follows: By: , adopted by ( on this wiki). ::* Foul language is not to be used in any way in any part of a given story. "Replacement words" are not allowed either (dang, darn, suck, gosh, etc.). It is suggested that any foul word or hint to a foul word is replaced with a more Lego-oriented expression, along the lines of: "Studs!" "Bricks!" "Snap!", etc. Please note that community language quidelines (mentioned below) are different. ::* It is required that use of the word "kill" be indefinitely replaced with "smash". ::* Characters in stories are best referred to as minifigures, and it is highly recommended that this is kept in mind. ::* Any story pasted from the LEGO Message Boards or another site should be edited to follow the above guidelines. Any parts of a story that do not comply with these rules should be immediately revised. II. Administration : A. User Rights :: 1. Administrator :::a. The title of administrator will only be given to those that request adminship here and are voted in by the existing admins. :::b. The user must get a 75% majority vote to be accepted. :::c. Users MUST HAVE at least 250 mainspace edits. (see ) :::d. Any administrator inactive without notice for two months or longer will have their rights removed. :: 2. Rollback :::a. The title of rollback should only be awarded to the most active of users. :::b. Rollback users are in charge of using the , , , and templates. They are to be distributed on the violator's talk page in succession to each violation of this policy. If is reached, the user will receive a one month ban. At the end of the one month period, the warning templates for that user are reset. If is used again, the user receives an infinite ban. :::c. Members of the rollback group do not have to be administrators, and vice versa. :: 3. Bureaucrat :::a. When the last active bureaucrat is about to go inactive (as in “not coming back” inactive), administrators will all vote for someone else to become bureaucrat, just to have the layout rights and all. :::b. If the above circumstance ever happens and administrators have to vote, administrators cannot vote for themselves. :::c. The voting will last until all active admins have voted, using the guidelines explained below. : B. Punishment and Disciplining of Users ::* The templates are to be used at all times. ::* Rollback users will do this, as described above. ::* No user will get a "pep talk" about their actions, they will merely be set straight if they have violated these guidelines. Each user is in complete control of their actions, however, and will be held accountable for violations. III. Community : A. Language : B. Respect : C. Voting *